<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dramatic situations by Booker_DeShit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939306">Dramatic situations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit'>Booker_DeShit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Booker's Creative Writing Homework [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BioShock 1 &amp; 2 (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Blood, Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Death, Funny, Gen, Humor, Random &amp; Short, Short, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two short dramatic situations in the BioShock universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Booker's Creative Writing Homework [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The man with the syringe came closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not homework but Creative Writing work nontheless.based on a Dramatic Situations Prompt Exerice sheet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    The man with the syringe came closer. Blood splattered his medical frock &amp; surgical mask. The syringe hung loosely in his grasp but his moves were erratic as he lurched forwards.</p><p>    “He’s ugly. UGLY!” Steinman shrieked, slamming his head against the window that separated him from Jack. His forehead split open, drooling blood down his goggles, but he didn’t seem to mind. He stabbed the syringe through the glass, a crack travelling up the whole expanse of the window.</p><p>    “We must fix those imperfections,” Steinman cried out, pulling away from the window, seizing Jack up &amp; down, “I’ll make you beautiful.” The door to the right slammed open with a loud bang, &amp; Jack marched through it mechanically, shotgun held tightly to his chest. Steinman lunged at him, syringe aimed downwards, a gun held loosely in his other hand. It was a short scuffle, the mad, old doctor going down with a perfectly aimed bullet to the head. Corpses hung from the ceilings, posed on surgery beds, their faces ripped open in an imitation of ‘perfection’. Tools scattered across the ground, rusted &amp; dirty with old blood.</p><p>    “Grab the key from Steinman, boyo. There’s nothing left to do here.” Atlas’ voice rang out from the radio. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. He/she pulled out the plug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Jack ducked under Fontaine’s attacks, jumped away from fireballs &amp; blasts of ice. Time after time, he would aim, just to have Fontaine charge at him at full force, disrupting his concentration. He’d get in the occasional bullet, erratically throwing his guns around in hopes he’d hit a target if only he was determined enough. He was running low on ammo, EVE &amp; strength.</p><p>    “You’re dead, kid!” Fontaine roared at him, tacking him to the ground in front of the contraption in the centre of the room. Something curious caught Jack’s eye on his way down. With a well-aimed swing, he crashed his wrench against the side of Fontaine’s head &amp; the spliced-up beast let go of him, returning back to the central contraption. That was Jack’s chance! He stumbled onto his feet, crashing to the ground beside the wall behind the machine. Then, he pulled out the plug. The machine wirred to a stop, trapping Fontaine in its hold as he screamed in range. Jack sauntered back up to him, stuck the syringe into his chest, whistling as Fontaine wriggled &amp; yelled. This was easy, Jack thought to himself. He then gave himself a mental pat on the back for being so resourceful. Well done him!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>